Power Of One: Passion's First Bloom
by Kanaydian Dragon
Summary: Two-Moons, now 15, is ready to choose her first lovemate. Third story in my on-going Power Of One series. For anyone wanting to read the full (otherwise known as the x-rated) version of this story, the address is on my user lookup.


PASSION'S FIRST BLOOM 

28 years before Fire and Flight (Two-Moons is 15, Skywise is 3)

The only character that is mine is Two-Moons. All others belong to their creators, Wendy and Richard Pini.

All words contained within # # are mental speech.

Two-Moons is ready to awaken to passion and chooses her first lovemate. If anyone wishes to read this story in its complete version, you can find it atthe address listed on my user lookup, since for some reason you can't list websites in stories - or at least I can't(reviews can also be left there ;) )

* * *

Redmark stood waist-deep in the lake, spear held in both hands with the sharp tip poised just above the surface of the water. Fish slowly circled around his bare legs but they were small and he wanted something larger for his efforts. Soon his patience was rewarded as a fish - one nearly as long as the full length of his arm - swam into his line of vision. That one would surely feed at least three elves! His muscles tensed, ready to strike once he found the right moment. 

Closer, closer... Now!

#Redmark!#

Surprised by the unexpected sending, Redmark's aim veered slightly to the left. He scraped the fish's scales and hit bottom. All the fish fled.

Redmark sighed and shook his head in exasperation, then looked to the bank where he had left his clothing. #Here, Two-Moons, by the river.#

Two-Moons soon appeared from the bushes. She made eye contact with Redmark, then broke it to watch her path as she picked her way carefully among the rocks. Redmark began to make his way to the shore to join Two-Moons. He looked at her as he approached and he saw that she, rather than watching him as he came closer - which was what she usually would have done - was staring at the ground and frowning in some confusion.

"Something bothering you, cub?" Redmark asked as he hoisted himself out of the water. Except for a loincloth that covered his most intimate parts, he was completely unclothed.

#I'm not a cub!# Two-Moons's mind as well as her gaze flashed irritation at Redmark. #I'm only a turn away from being two-eights of turns.#

"Sorry, Two-Moons. I've lived so long that I've forgotten what it's like to shed the first bloom of youth."

#Well, I guess I can forgive you then,# she sent graciously.

Redmark began to dress, unaware that Two-Moons now watched him closely as he did so. There was no point in returning to the water to fish right now and the wind was a bit chilly.

"What's on your mind?" Redmark asked once he was clothed again and could give the elf maiden his full attention.

Two-Moons looked at Redmark, blushed, and looked quickly away again. #I...# She hesitated. #I saw something and I'm... confused about what it makes me feel.#

Redmark looked at Two-Moons curiously. She wouldn't look directly at him but he could see her give him several sideways glances.

"What did you see?" he asked, frowning as he wondered about what had upset Two-Moons. He may consider her something of a pest, but he wouldn't see her hurt for anything.

#It's... hard to describe. They looked... well, it seemed painful. There was shouting and groaning, but it also looked like they were having fun.#

Forgetting for the moment about who 'they' were, Redmark wound his mind around the rest of her words. "Battle training?" he guesssed. If a pair were practising their fighting skills, they might be having fun doing that.

#No. It wasn't that. Something else...# Without warning, she gave Redmark her memory of what she had seen.

Redmark was unprepared for the quite-vivid image of Clearbrook astride her lifemate, One-Eye, with the pair completely unclothed and deep in the throes of passion. The image was so clear that he instantly knew where the love scene had taken place. High Ones! The sending was so good, the sights and sounds so clear, that it was almost as if he'd been there himself. He became absorbed in the scene and found himself replaying it.

#Redmark... is that lovemating?# Two-Moons asked, sounding both hesitant and curious at the same time.

Two-Moons's question pulled Redmark's attention back to her. "Yes. That's part of lovemating."

#Just a part of it?# Two-Moons sounded confused.

Redmark nodded. "There are many different parts to lovemating, each one special and pleasurable in its own way."

#Why does it look painful if its supposed to feel good?#

"It isn't painful, not really. But pleasure and pain are both intense physical emotions. They are closely linked in the ways they are felt and experienced, so someone who had not experienced both would not be able to see the difference," he explained gently.

#Why haven't I been taught about lovemating?#

"Because those who haven't experienced lovemating aren't supposed to be approached by those who have. They are supposed to come to awareness of the act itself in their own time and choose a teacher to guide them."

#Choose? Choose how?# Two-Moons turned to look at Redmark.

"Well..." Redlance frowned thougthfully. "That is up to you. You can ask anyone you like. Most elves will not refuse this kind of request, even those lifemated or lovemated to another."

#That doesn't make choosing any easier, then.# Two-Moons sighed and looked out over the water. #How did you choose your first?# she asked after several moments of silence had passed.

"Well..." Redmark thought back to the memories of his younger days, when he had experienced his first bloom of passion. "It took me a while to decide on someone, but my chosen was a female who had already experienced lovemating for many years. She also didn't have a lifemate or current lovemate, and was very friendly and kind. I felt... safe... entrusting my learning to her hands."

They sat quietly for a while, Redmark giving Two-Moons all the time she needed to absorb his words and think them through. Her sexual awakening was beginning; an exciting time in a young elf's life - lad or maiden.

Many thoughts ran through Two-Moons's mind during the mutual silence. While this was one of the most wonderful times in an elf's life, it could also be the most confusing. There were so many things to consider, it was hard to know where to start. An unexpected breeze sent a chill though her. It wasn't seriously cold, only invigoratingly so. Redmark, however, took her actions to mean that she was truly cold and shifted closer to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

Two-Moons sunk easily into the embrace. She slid her arms around Redmark's waist and pressed her face against the soft hide of his shirt and closed her eyes. She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. She felt so safe and content, it was a long moment before realization set in. Without moving from such a comfortable position, she began to send to Redmark.

#Redmark, do you like me?# She felt Redmark shift slightly.

#Of course I like you.# He answered in sending so that she would know instantly that he spoke the truth, so that she would have no doubts. #Why do you ask?#

#I know I'm a bother to you sometimes. I follow you around a lot, ask questions... I felt your irritation after I called your name...#

Redmark was a bit surprised by the last confession. He hadn't known that Two-Moons's mental abilities included picking up feelings that weren't sent to her. he cupped a hand beneath her chin and raised her eyes to meet his. #You are not a bother. And, while I was irritated, it was because a nice, big fish got away.#

Two-Moons didn't say anything but felt certain that the fish had gotten away because of her. Still, Redmark was trying to make her feel better. That was worth a lot in her eyes. #Thank you.#

Redmark smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Two-Moons's forehead. He had an idea what she was trying to lead up to - in her own roundabout fashion - and let her arrive at it when she was ready to do so. Part of the awakening was the thrill of choice, being in control of decisions. He would not take so much as a moment of it away from her.

#I like you,# Two-Moons sent timidly.

Remark continued to smile, his face taking on a kindly slant.

Two-Moons could not believe how shyly she was behaving around Redmark. She'd never had problems talking to him before. But then, she'd never asked him to be her first lovemate, either. Taking a deep breath to work up her courage, she began to send. #Redmark... can you... would you...# She paused to take another deep breath. #Be my first lovemate?#

Redmark's hand came up and touched the side of her face. #I am honored by your request.# He lowered his head and sealed his lips to hers.

A tiny thrill shot through Two-Moons at the kiss. She had never been kissed this way before. She'd seen it plenty of times, exchanged between lifemates and lovemates, though.

Redmark could have pressed for more but decided to keep the kiss simple for now. There would be plenty of time later to show Two-Moons other ways of kissing... among other things he planned to show her.

* * *

Two-Moons was naturally eager to begin learning about lovemating right away, but Redmark would not move beyond kissing and holding while they were still by the lake. Though humans were unlikely to venture this far into the woods, there were still other dangers to consider. A first mating was special, something to be treasured and savored over many, many long hours. So Redmark sent Two-Moons back to the hold and told her he would come for her in a few hours. 

Once Two-Moons left, he went back to fishing for a short time. He caught two fair-sized fish, enough for a small meal for two elves, then went about gathering a few other things he would need for later.

After a few hours had gone by and Redmark had at last readied his den to receive Two-Moons, he went in search of the maiden.

Two-Moons was playing with her younger brother, Skywise - who was now three turns old - while their mother, Eyes High, looked on indulgently. Other elves were scattered about the area, most of whom were female, but Redmark's attention remained focused on just one. He stopped a short distance away and watched.

Two-Moons sensed the eyes on her and looked up to see Redmark watching her intently. She smiled eagerly at him, then turned to Eyes High.

#Mother, can you take Skywise now?#

Eyes High looked first to Redmark, wondering briefly about his presence, and then back to Two-Moons. She nodded. #It is about time for his nap,# she sent. She knew better than to let Skywise hear the word, 'nap.' He was at the age when he just wanted to stay awake and see everything that happened around him.

After delivering Skywise to Eyes High, Two-Moons stood and walked over to Redmark. She forced herself not to rush, though everything inside her was urging her to do just that.

Redmark smiled and held out his hand for Two-Moons. #Ready?# he asked, certain he could feel a sense of giddy anticipation coming from the young maiden.

#Very ready,# Two-Moons replied, placing her hand trustingly into his. They kissed briefly before Redmark led Two-Moons back to his den.

Those who had witnessed the kiss - especially Eyes High - realized what was to happen and were happy for Two-Moons that she was finally going to her first mating. They would make sure that the couple would not be bothered by others as they returned from hunts and various other activities that kept them away from the father tree that night.

* * *

Auther's Note: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. And So Cal Gal, I think you might have me mistaken for someone else. Katie Moon isn't my character. But thanks for stopping by and I hope you get to read more of my stories. 


End file.
